With the rise of mobile computing, consumers may now access the Internet from anywhere. Mobile computing devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, e-book readers, and the like have become a ubiquitous part of everyday life. However, the ability to access the Internet from these devices also brings the various dangers of the Internet to these devices. Malicious web pages may pose phishing attacks to steal confidential information (e.g., user credentials, credit card numbers, etc.) or exploit vulnerabilities in web browser software that may allow malware to be downloaded to a user's mobile computing device. Furthermore, some legitimate Internet resources (through the use of spam, comment posts, etc.) may be used to redirect users to malicious websites.
Traditional computing security solutions may include installing system-level software, such as anti-virus software, on a computing system to monitor activity on the computing system and block, quarantine, and/or eradicate the variety of threats available through an Internet connection. However, some mobile computing platforms are restricted and/or closed, discouraging and/or preventing users from installing software of their choice and/or from installing system-level software that would provide sufficient access for security software to operate effectively. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for securing Internet access on restricted mobile platforms.